User talk:Wikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kiwichris page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 07:48, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:AlmarRaccoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 23:39, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:9littlebees page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 01:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amargaard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 04:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonmaster79 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 12:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Party Vanderbilt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 15:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:GZilla311 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 02:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aresius King page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 17:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheRavageBeast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 18:23, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Draczar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 10:46, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Welcome, Wikia! Welcome to the Warhammer Wiki! Thanks for joining our community and your edit to the User:Jonru page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll have a nice and easy time here and make many more improvements to help broaden our knowledge of the Warhammer Fantasy World. We hope you enjoy using our site! :*If you wish to check on the latest changes made in this wiki, please ' '! :*If you wish to edit a page within this wikia, please follow these simple guidelines if you wish to proceed. :::1) Please cite your sources at the button of the article with the name, the edition, and page number :::2) If you upload a picture, please add a disclaimer onto the picture, such as this Template! :::3) But Most importantly, just take your time and have fun! :*Should you want to talk with a member of this wiki, please remember to sign your comments by typing ~~~~. This adds your signature and the date, and helps us know who you are! :*If you have any question, need help, or if your unsure what to do, please send a message to me at my talk page! Thanks for your attention and support, and I hope you have a wonderful day! :::Greetings from Grey Knight Dante (talk) 06:10, May 19, 2015 (UTC)!